fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 3 Hey Spoony. Didja hear Ausir's back? Nitty 16:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Will he be falling off a cliff anytime soon? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Didn't say much, just welcomed a noob who made a really nice page that I had to delete. Noob was a well-meaning guy, don't ban him. Methinks there's something going on... Didn't he say that he worked on the Polish translation of F3? Nitty 16:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind then. Whoops. Maybe he's working on the Polish translation of Vegas? Nitty 16:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I can't believe he's a Wikipedia sysop. That's as cold and mechanical as you can get! Nitty 16:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ;He has no soul,no emotions,no feelings,was his father Gordon Brown then? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing what?! Nitty 16:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Mr. Hamilton sounds about right. Let the government regulate the prostitutes. Nitty 16:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That makes you the pimp of pimps. You truly are a 'P'laya 'I'n a 'M'anagement 'P'rofession. Nitty 16:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Be sure to throw a couple Myron's way, the guy needs it. Nitty 17:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Did he tell you that it was regular porn? Nitty 17:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That's the last time I trust him. Asshole. Nitty 17:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I told him not to tell you! Nitty 17:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Tell me what? Spoon 17:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't want him telling you that I'm kinda sorta not following the furry mantra to the letter. And he told you anyway! Nitty 17:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That fucker'll get what's coming to him... Nitty 17:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehe, he asked for a story... I'll hit him with a little GDS... Nitty 17:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Gay Dragon Sex. Nitty 17:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The little cat thing freaked him out, remember? Scales are going to make him piss his trousers. My old buddy Jeeves has just the right thing... they're even twins. Nitty 17:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Jeeves a real cool guy, e's a kangaroo and he doesn't afraid of anything. Nitty 17:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The furuits of a childhood wasted. I know people from every walk of life, every continent... Yet, not a one is as awesome as you, Spoony. Alright, the trap is set... what now? Nitty 18:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What Trap? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Moar floof! 18:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC)]] :Thats just fuckin' stupid. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Let's use talk pages, so we can actually communicate. Nitty 21:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 21:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC)]] Because I haven't uploaded any male/male yet. Nitty 21:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Doesn't look as bad as it sounds, does it? Nitty 21:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Erm... nothing. Nitty 21:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ... Nitty 21:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC)